


Well Received

by MyCupOfTea



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Dean's Amulet, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Samulet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCupOfTea/pseuds/MyCupOfTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which it takes a Doctor and an Angel to keep a small, functionless lump of bronze safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Received

**Author's Note:**

> Work was inspired by a lovely cosplay done by tumblr user powerofvoodoo that can be seen by clicking [here.](http://powerofvoodoo.tumblr.com/post/52575500124/so-i-did-superwho-ignore-the-shitty-editing-if)

“Really, Doctor, you could go anywhere, anytime for food, and we’re stopping in a small town in America, of all places?” Amy chided, stepping out into the dust. Rory was already outside squinting at the diner behind which the TARDIS was parked.

“Amy, the sign says this place makes the best milkshakes in the universe!” the Doctor called from behind as he follows her out. “This is an opportunity we can’t pass up.”

“Why couldn’t we have come in the fall?” Rory grumbled. “It’s a hundred degrees out here.”

“Hundred and one actually,” the Doctor called out cheerfully.

“Maybe you should have brought different clothes,” Amy retorted. “Speaking of needing different clothes…” she added, looking out.

There was a man in a trench coat walking towards them through the rising heat. Instinctively, the three of them moved closer together. Once he was close enough, the man started speaking.

“You should not be here,” he started off.

“And do tell,” the Doctor began. “Why not?”

“Because you are not of this world,” the man continued. “And that is not what payphones look like.”

“It’s not a payphone. It’s a TARDIS,” the Doctor explained suspiciously. “Sort of like a time machine. And space machine. Less of the sort of, more of the actually. But you’re not from around here either, are you?”

“Not exactly. How did you know?”

“Takes one to know one. Well, what are you?” The man took a moment to deliberate before speaking again.

“I’m Castiel. I’m a warrior of God.”

“I’m the Doctor. Time Lord. Amy, Rory – humans. Warrior of God, you say? An angel. Haven’t seen one of you in a long time. What brings you to Earth?”

“The Apocalypse,” Castiel stated. “I’m trying to stop it.”

“Good –“ the Doctor began, but was cut off by a shout from right outside the diner.

“Cas,” yet another man in too many layers for the heat called, “Are you coming or not?” He is followed by a tall, long - haired man.

“I must go,” Castiel explained.

“Well, good to meet you, Castiel,” the Doctor said. “If you need help with that Apocalypse of yours, give me a call.”

“And how would I do that?”

“I’m sure I’ll get it eventually.”

“Cas!” the man called again, this time standing outside the only other vehicle in the parking lot. “We gotta go, man!”

And without another word, Cas turned and walked away.

*****

“Castiel!” the Doctor said. “Just the person I wanted to talk to!”

“Don’t act surprised, Doctor. You don’t just happen to park the TARDIS right outside where I happen to be. What do you need?”

“Ah, well.” The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. “About that.”

Amy walked down the stairs to find the Doctor and Castiel conversing on the stairs.

“You’re Castiel, right? The angel,” she said, arms crossed.

“Yes. Hello, Amy.” Castiel looked around like he just realizes something is missing. “Where’s Rory?”

Amy’s eyebrows came together and the Doctor broke eye contact.

“Who’s Rory?” she asked.

“Amy, could you excuse us for a moment?” the Doctor said.

“Oooh, serious talk.” She looked at the Doctor’s face. “All right, all right. Leaving.”

The Doctor started talking once he heard the door to the console room talk.

“There’s a crack,” he began. “In the universe. Do you know anything about that?”

Castiel frowned.

“I don’t know what you mean. There’s a crack in the universe?”

“And it eats things and stops them from existing. Have you seen it?”

“No. I do not meddle with the universe. I am merely trying to stop Earth from being destroyed.”

“This will destroy Earth as well!” the Doctor said agitatedly. “It took Rory. An alien killed him, but the crack – it just swallowed him whole. And now I’m the only one who can remember that he ever existed.”

“So Amy –“

“Has no idea. And –“ The Doctor sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I found a piece. Of the TARDIS. In the crack.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know how to help you. I have never heard of such a thing. I don’t know of anything that could destroy the TARDIS. It would take a larger amount of energy than I know can be produced on Earth.”

“Yes. I know.” The Doctor leaned against the railing, looking closer to his age than his current body would suggest. Castiel knew the feeling.

“I am sorry,” he said.

“I know you are.”

“I need to be going, I have some people that are waiting for me –“

“Yes, yes of course.” The Doctor waved him out of the TARDIS. Castiel paused halfway out the door.

“Doctor? If I can help –“

“I’ll find you.”

*****

Castiel walked into a café in Utah, eyes scanning the room quickly. He walked with purpose across the floor, ignoring a waitress who asks him how many are in his party before sliding into a booth across from the Doctor.

“Ah! Castiel! I was wondering who sent me this!” The Doctor slid a blue envelope across the table. “There are much less dramatic ways to get a hold of me, you know.”

Castiel squinted at the envelope, trying to read the writing.

“That’s not from me,” Castiel said. “I merely needed to get in contact with you, so I went to the place with the oddest time stream in North America at the moment.”

The Doctor frowned.

“And this was it?” he asked.

“On a time map of America, it’s the red pin with a blinking light,” Castiel stated simply. The Doctor’s frown deepened and he looked down into his drink. “I need a favor.”

“What can I do?”

Castiel dug in a pocket of the trench coat before he pulled out a small piece of bronze on a string.

“I’ve been holding onto it for a friend. It’s my fault that he no longer wears it. I think – I think he’ll want it back. One day. At the right time. But for now, I need it to stay safe. And safe – there is a war in Heaven. Safe is not with me.”

The Doctor took the amulet and peered at it closely.

“What is it?”

“An amulet. I thought – I thought it would sense the presence of God. It doesn’t. I think my friend wears it as a good luck charm. I just need it to stay safe.”

“You have my word,” the Doctor whispered softly, before sliding it on over his head and tucking it beneath his shirt.

“Thank you,” Castiel said. He dropped his gaze from the amulet to where the Doctor was absent mindedly playing with his straw. “A friend told me once you can get more fizz from a bendable straw.”

The Doctor lit up.

“Really? I have some bendy straws in the TARDIS.” He whacked his shin in his haste to stand up. Castiel stood as well. “The person who told you that wouldn’t happen to be the person who originally owned this, would it?” Castiel smiled.

“Good bye, Doctor.”

“Bye! Oh, and Castiel?”

“Yes?”

“Do be careful.”

Castiel looked down before looking up again.

“You too, Doctor.”

*****

It took longer for the Doctor to find Castiel, but eventually he found him on top of a mountain in Wyoming. He was sitting on the edge of a cliff overlooking a valley full of mist.

“Doctor,” he said as the Doctor joined him. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask the same of you,” the Doctor replied.

“I am trying to remember the beauty that is the Lord’s creation of Earth. It is difficult, at times.”

“I know the feeling.” They sat in silence for a few minutes, appreciating the view.

“Doctor.”

“Castiel.”

“Why are you here?” The Doctor tried to blow some hair off his forehead.

“There is a good chance that I’m going to die soon,” he stated. “I’m saying my goodbyes. And –“ he lifted something off of his neck “to return this.” He held it out to Castiel.

Castiel looked at it, then returned his gaze to the valley below.

“You should hold onto it,” he said. “It would not be received well at this time.”

“Castiel, I promised I would keep it safe for you,” the Doctor said, anxiety rising in his voice. “I don’t think I can keep that promise any longer.”

“It is safer with you,” Castiel said calmly. “And it sounds like you need it more than I or my friend do.”

“I thought you said it doesn’t do anything!”

Castiel shrugged.

“Maybe it is good luck,” he said with a smile. “But I think it’s where it should be right now.”

“Castiel, I am going to die!” the Doctor said urgently.

“I’ve thought the same thing many times, and yet here I am.”

“You don’t understand; I have to die!”

“You always have a choice, Doctor.”

“I – You –“

“Good luck, Doctor.”

*****

The Doctor was alone. He sat on the step to the TARDIS, looking out at the current section of the Earth experiencing night from the atmosphere, feeling abandoned. No Amy, no Rory, and Clara was on Earth. What did River say? Never travel alone. Well, if she didn’t want him to be alone, she should come with him!

A streak of light caught his attention. It looked like a meteor but – there was another one. The Doctor frowned. There wasn’t supposed to be a meteor shower. And he didn’t cause one, he was fairly sure.

He climbed back into the TARDIS, and fiddled with the console until he was on the ground. He quickly looked up into the night sky. He followed one that not only seemed to streak across the sky, but was coming closer to him. It kept coming closer, and closer, until –

It hit the ground about two hundred feet off from the Doctor, but he was close enough to have seen it as it fell, on fire. Wings, a human like body, all aflame. An angel. Falling. They were all falling.

“Castiel,” he gasped, and raced for the TARDIS.

“Where is he, where is he,” he chanted as he frantically pushed buttons. The TARDIS console groaned in complaint, but eventually the screen showed a location. Kansas. America. Typical Castiel.

He landed outside what looked like a war bunker. It was sunset, which means he was probably a day after the Fall. He stepped out carefully.

There was a bundle of tan sitting hunched over on the steps leading inside.

“Castiel,” he called as he walked over. The bundle looked up.

“Doctor,” he said confused, straightening up. “What are you doing here?”

“What happened?”

“I Fell,” he said simply, sadly. “We have all Fallen.”

“What are you doing here? I know you have friends, surely they can help you?”

“They’re in there,” Cas said, gesturing broadly behind him. “That’s why I’m here. I walked. I – They don’t know I’m here. I haven’t knocked. I’ve done some bad things lately. I’m not sure they’ll be happy to see me.”

“Castiel, they’ll probably just be happy you’re alive.”

“I – I’m not so sure.”

The Doctor deliberated for a moment before smiling.

“Well, you’re always to come travel with me,” he said. “See the stars, travel all of the worlds. All of time and space. But I think you belong in that building behind you. And if you should decide you belong there” – he reached around and pulled something from around his neck – “You should take this.”

Castiel reached out and took it with a look of wonder. But soon his face fell.

“I don’t think this will help matters. I don’t – I don’t think it will be received well.”

“Then you should wear it. Maybe it is good luck.” The Doctor turned around and walked away.

Castiel closed his eyes and his shoulders hitched once. When he opened his eyes again, the Doctor was gone.


End file.
